


Triangle三角形

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Bottom/Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, Top/Marla, Top/Tyler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friend's/They were my mate's/And I feel the color draining from my face/And my friend said/I know you love'em but it's over mate/It doesn't matter put the phone away/It's never easy to walk away let them go/It'll be alright ——《Be Alright》MADILYN
Relationships: Narrator/Marla Singer, Tyler Durden/Marla Singer, Tyler Durden/Narrator
Kudos: 5





	Triangle三角形

**Author's Note:**

> For Weibo@腐猫幽子
> 
> 灵感来自“我们之间其实是个三角。我想要泰勒。泰勒想要玛拉。玛拉想要我。”

1.

当我七岁时，我问父亲以后该怎么办。这是每个小孩都可能问家长的一个问题。他们会说，继续学习，考上大学，找个工作。会说我希望你成为医生，律师，精算师，建筑师。也会说走你自己的路，你想做什么，就做什么。

于是我父亲沉默许久，回答，我不知道，但你需要一个信仰。

所有事情都取决于你信什么，不信什么。

“你有吗？”泰勒在花园里抽烟，我越过厨房的玻璃能看到他。其他太空猴子在给他干活，也在给自己干活。那些种在地里的根，埋在地里的牙，有一部分是为了自己。

我有吗？信仰是一个略显虚无缥缈的说法。七岁的我以为是宗教，在图书馆借了两本天主教相关的图书；十二岁的我以为是党派，和一群没有选举权的同龄人为美国选个总统；十七岁的我以为是人，在大量演讲视频、历史文献里找一个死人，摆上大脑里的神坛。二十三岁的我放弃信仰，我发现它一点儿没用。

我说，没有。不管我有没有信仰，我现在过成这副模样，和我脑子里的东西不相干。

都是生活害了你。

我处理人脂越来越熟练，好像我真的在十岁加入童子军。每个乡下小男孩要经历的人生站点，穿一套傻里傻气不合身的娃娃装，跟着一枚哨子走来走去。我把塑料桶冻进冰箱，泰勒已经回来了。熬脂肪和冷却它的工作由我负责，泰勒偶尔会把洋红色的肥皂切成块。我说，这有点儿像，你懂吧。

70%水和20%色素和10%浓缩西瓜汁，混合起来极其容易融化的冰棍。你舔一下，就削去半边儿，然后整个在五分钟之内就埋葬在你的胃。

泰勒不谈起玛拉的时候都很讨喜，就像当下这样。他在跟我说那些半途而废的肥皂制作，无所作为的冷冻装置。我在拨弄手背上凸起的疤，摸起来异常柔软的新生皮肤。

“你觉得她怎么样？”

泰勒总喜欢试探我，可我不喜欢。

我把冰箱的门关上，转过来面对他。烟灰落在他脏兮兮的法兰绒上，他不让我给他洗，又嫌弃穿着它睡觉半夜后背发痒。

我说，是你让她留下，又叫我赶她走。对，我不喜欢她。

泰勒夹烟的方式很美国，而他总说我拿烟像个英国佬。①

我说，也是你讲她是个粗俗至极的婊子，在床上乱踢乱叫。

“随你怎么说，赶她走。”

泰勒留下的吻痕已经是麻痹疼痛的疤，它斜斜的压在我手背上，好像一道缝合失败的切口。玛拉问我是不是纹身纹坏了，她有一个患寻麻疹的送餐朋友，喝醉之后被人骗去在手臂上刻“我是吞粪的橡皮人”，结果坏事儿了。我说，不是。

这是泰勒德顿给我的一个二手礼物，从他的手上复制而来。

我是杰克被迫受刑的腕骨。

把玛拉·辛格这疯子赶走，成了我人生中最大的难题，也是最不可能的任务。它还没结痂时，我的手痛得火辣辣，在上边浇一盆柠檬水，又把薄荷叶捣成碎片，这就是我每晚蹲在靠枕和杂志间的斗争。我换药时，泰勒和玛拉在楼上做爱，把床震得咚咚响，墙皮和水终于如愿落在地上。

我的手背快要裂开。第一次换药时它开始流脓，化学药品给我带来的创伤比什么都可怕。我的皮肤，它不是被割掉，不是被磨破，它在短暂的白雾中彻底消失。我穿了三十年的旧外套。

它让我失眠得厉害。

泰勒下楼。他像个刚下八角擂台的拳击手，大汗淋漓，黑色橡胶手套还完好无损。他问我在做什么。

“其他的那些警察开始怀疑我们，他们从我们的眼睛里看出了端倪，他们本能地觉察到我们的脑子里在想些什么。”②

我把书合上，告诉他，我的手快要烂了。马上就要烂成泥，睡觉的时候在地板上融化，最后流到下一层。我的手要坏死啦！

他一声不吭。像模像样地把裤子往上一提，然后告诉我，“那你抓紧换药吧。”

我发现当下我的手不是最痛的。

泰勒说，看到我的手了吗？我是这么过来的，我不像你这样喊疼，它现在已经成形。

我发现痛觉渐渐消失。

我甚至可以用另一只手，在上面用力按几下。它只是比以往更软，更听话，更没有弹性。我问他一会儿要去做什么。

“睡觉。”

我听着他上楼。

我从未睡着。

2.

只要玛拉·辛格在，我就没法安生。泰勒在这时候跑得远远，不管是呆在楼上，还是躲到楼下的储藏间，他从来不面对玛拉稀奇古怪的脾气。我的手没有昨天颤得厉害，但舀燕麦片时，它还在抖。我一次性吃不到几片，早餐时间被拉长三分钟。

她穿着那件俗套的裙子，这次不是廉价的伴娘裙，这可真是从死人身上扒下来的衣服。

你还做临终祈祷？

她漱口时发出抽水机里那种声儿，然后点点头，问我，“怎么啦？我干过很多活儿。不只给人家装骨灰，去济贫院送餐，在流水线上做火柴……”

所谓假模假式的躯壳，转过一个街角就脱下一件。玛拉·辛格，某种层面上和泰勒·德顿相似的人，泰勒做电影放映员，她做清场服务工；泰勒做餐馆侍应，她做二手店销售；泰勒去诊所偷脂肪，她去洗衣店里搜罗牛仔裤。所有人都在不同的地点转场，你见过的人或许好几副面孔，你也一样。

我把生命的三分之一活成了白纸。

她还在滔滔不绝，“我做临终祷告，这是个得了白血病的年轻女孩。她一定要把自己最好的裙子给我——喏，就是它。我答应它每周穿一次，直到它彻底坏了。”

我把手藏在桌底。在神经敏感部位的缺口，容易在凌晨和早上作痛。有时候物质成了主观意识的奴隶，我越想，它越痛。直到连玛拉都不吱声。

“你怎么了？”

没有。

玛拉去当班了。她早上去打临时工，下午在殡仪馆帮手。

我是杰克彻底废弃的手背肌肉。

有些事情你虽然习惯了，但总会厌倦。我从六岁起当了父母之间的信差，从主卧到客房，从客厅到厨房。所有定律都不起作用，打在墙壁上的球永远不会落下。我把泰勒的原话告诉玛拉，玛拉又让我把话传给泰勒。我一直干这种活儿，就像玛拉不找个正经工作，在半夜一个劲儿吃安眠药。

泰勒重新出现在水池边，跟我说玛拉在床上有多带劲儿，又说她有多下流。我感觉有点坐不住了，燕麦片已经见底，我的手也没那么疼。

我说，停下吧。

泰勒真的停下了。他转过身很是奇怪地看我，我只是说，停下吧。

泰勒·德顿总算知道问我，“你怎么了？”

我站起来，开始往后退，跟泰勒保持起码两米的距离。我不想知道任何细节，任何和玛拉·辛格有关，任何你们在床上怎么操，怎么说，我都不想知道。我们换个话题，泰勒。

泰勒·德顿没有羞耻心，也没有同理心，这是我得出的最后结论。

3.

你为什么要我赶她走？因为她操我？

我很实际地问他。你想要玛拉，但玛拉不想要你。你拿我来撒气。

那不过是个意外。玛拉跟我提起那个喜欢肛交的前男友，希望我们俩也能试试。玛拉有各式各样的佩戴式阴茎，全黑色橡胶质带密集突刺的，格外逼真的仿真型阴茎，顶端镶环扣的大型扩张器，她自己和女同性恋玩的双龙头。

她选了一个相对温和的，我是说，她是这么讲的，不代表我是这么想的。那玩意儿和玛拉的假阴茎没太大区别，只是当下它正挂在某人的腰上，伪装成真正的老二操我屁眼。倒像那么回事儿了，玛拉是熟练的老手，把阴茎插进我屁股里毫不拖沓。我的手在床单和枕头上胡乱抓，她用尖尖的指甲戳我头皮，扯着头发往后拽。我开始尖叫，死命抻两条腿，玛拉正压在上边，把死气沉沉的东西硬往里塞。

玛拉贴在我背上，她以为得了癌的乳房，软软的垂在上面。她的手指还留着香烟灼痕，闻起来有一股子廉价女烟的味儿。她试图把我的脸从枕头里拯救出来，捏着我下巴。

“嘿，你还行吗？我感觉不到它往哪儿去了，你要是痛就说一声。”她简短地咕哝两句，过长的指甲片抠着我屁股，托起我的大腿往前推。

她在我后面絮絮叨叨，有点儿喘，“之前跟我上床的双性恋，跟你一模一样。我操他的时候，叫得像被无害化处理的流浪狗。你知道吗？它们都被推到一个坑里去，这在乡下很常见。城市男孩。”

这是新购入的假阴茎，带有相当新鲜的粗砺感。我从来没玩过这类把戏。如果你仔细留意，会发现临近倒闭为维持生计的成人用品店，经常推出这类活动。他们邀请你进去，选一个最喜欢的玩具和店员性交。你可以选择是在橱窗前，还是和他们去阁楼。

一种典型的肉体交易，等价交换物仍然是纸钞。

玛拉戴着假阴茎像操了整个世界。我可没注意她和泰勒在床上都是怎样的。她抓着我脖子一点儿不放松，我被掐得合不上嘴，口水把枕头弄湿了一片——我迟早要把它拿去洗。那根黑乎乎的橡胶制品直通通插进来，这感觉的确是新的。

我一点儿不记得怎么射精的。假阴茎总是掉出来，因为玛拉控制不好力气。她哼哼唧唧，只怪我夹不紧。

泰勒说你活像个流氓。女流氓。

她狠狠扭我的臀，我痛得大叫。玛拉扯掉佩带，她抓过任何物体，可能是骨灰，餐桌上的残渣，强效洗衣粉，现在抓着假阳具。我还在高声尖叫，我把这辈子学过最脏的词儿都丢到她脑袋上。我踢她的小腿，可她像打钻那样把阳具插进我屁眼。

“怎么样？你这个，一点，都不尊重，女人的，混蛋，婊子，去你妈的，傻逼。”有人重装玛拉的声带，那声音在我脑子里四处乱窜，我简直想吐。

我没有，操你的。

她最后还是把我干到射精，把那玩意儿一股脑儿全卡在我肠道里，自己爬下床去卫生间。她在半路上被掉在地上的胸罩绊了一跤，又骂又叫地逃跑。

我正一个人在床上把它拔出来。它差点捅进我的胃。

4.

泰勒操我的时候话不多。但他和玛拉不一样。玛拉和我在卧室里做爱，把门关得死死，没人能进来，除非有人举报嫖娼。泰勒会在房子里的任何地方——除了卧室——操我。

他把我翻过身压在脏兮兮的厨房水池边，刚摸过人肠的手埋在我屁股里。他裤裆里的鸡巴贴着我大腿根，问我希望他用老二把我干到高潮，还是希望我吸着他的手指。

我懒得跟他搭话，只瞅着窗外的太空猴子。他们还在地里挖呀，挖呀，挖呀。也不知道最后要挖出什么，上个世纪葬在这里的白骨，还是某户富贵人家藏匿的珠宝。也或者所有被蒙蔽的记忆，人类在土地的身体里寻找归宿。

我说，你喜欢跟玛拉做爱，对我一点儿不关心。为什么还要我赶她走？这是你们的事，我不想管。

泰勒把阴茎挤进我的肠道，我很不舒服地动了下，可他只会因为我不听话给我两巴掌。泰勒腾出的一只手按住我的伤口，我终于想起来挣扎，我对着没关上的窗户大声喘气，我去掰他的手指，结果失去平衡。

太空猴子都停下来看我。

他妈的。

“你当然想赶她走。这是我们之间的事，不是我和玛拉。玛拉想要的是你，亲爱的。”他松开我的手，疼痛会在一瞬间反弹。我倒吸气。

夜里种下的碱液痕迹，手臂上橡胶的触感，同一支香烟的味道，便利店里打折的一打啤酒，针织衫和血液混合的颜色。满手绿色油漆，相当明亮的油漆，像某种特殊的辐射物。

泰勒说，玛拉是因为你留下来，你那些诡秘的自恋情结，她什么都不晓得。

真的吗？她从不问起我泰勒·德顿，也不问多出来的一双拖鞋，多出来的睡袍，说出来的剃须刀。

真的有用吗？你想要她，她想要我。

这是一个无法闭合的几何图像。

泰勒把我的一条腿抬上来，他撞得我直朝前扑，额头磕在薄玻璃上发出很清脆的声音。外面的太空猴子总算不再看我。他们还在挖呀，挖呀，挖呀。

“看来你一点儿不明白，你自己想要什么。”泰勒吮我脖子上的肉，在那里啃来啃去。

我想扳开他的肩膀但没用，被夹在玻璃、水池和泰勒的鸡巴之间，像个没处逃的斑马。外面的太空猴子又在看我了，我闭上眼。

事实上，我没想要泰勒。

我睁开眼。

泰勒的鸡巴还在我屁眼里，和玛拉的感觉不太一样，它倒是有一点生气。泰勒贴近我的耳朵，叫我仔细想想，别想那些有的没的，只要想想自己到底要什么。

把两个点连起来，它在霎时获得完整。

我想要泰勒，也想要自己。

①有种普遍的说法是。美国人把烟夹在中指和食指间，欧洲人把烟夹在大拇指、食指和中指间。电影里泰勒和杰克分别是这样拿烟的。  
②摘自凯鲁亚克《在路上》第二部。


End file.
